Voltage clamp experiments are employed to determine functional and structural characteristics of ionic channels in the squid giant axon. Information concerning these characteristics of the ionic channels is gained by studying the interaction of ions which block the passage of normal charge carriers and by studying the effect of voltage upon the opening and closing ("gating") of channels.